


All Dressed Up with Somewhere to Go

by stevie_RST



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Fan Art, Genderqueer Character, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, genderqueer jaskier, this also turned into me describing all of their outfits in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: Just Jaskier and Yennefer meeting, going on some dates, and falling in love
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	All Dressed Up with Somewhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KARIN848](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/gifts).



> This is a short, sweet, and kind of sappy fic based on an amazing piece of fan art of Jaskier and Yennefer in high fashion outfits by [terrybawful on Tumblr!](https://terrybawful.tumblr.com/post/629501820286484480/yennskier-in-high-fashion-for-somany-fandoms) I could not stop staring at this art and immediately started writing a fic about it and now the fic is finally complete!
> 
> Thank you to my friend Karin for being super into this fic idea and cheerleading and betaing for me! 
> 
> And thank you to my friend Jahna for also betaing!

Jaskier was tired of how many people assumed that they were a gay man in a dress, they were proudly bisexual and genderqueer, thank you very much. They didn’t really mind being assumed gay, or even really a man, they knew they had a fairly “manly” appearance in some regards. But they wanted to be _seen_ and not as an effeminent gay man. And they loved women too much. Honestly, they loved anyone. People were just pretty and fascinating and they really liked pretty things.

\--------------------

Jaskier was maybe, just a little bit, regretting the heels that they decided to wear. They were normally capable of walking in heels, but tipsy Jaskier, not as much. They were nowhere near drunk and yet walking across the club in heels felt like some sort of bizarre form of torture. They further understood the term tipsy.

Their unbalanced state meant that everything became a tripping hazard, especially while wearing a long dress, and the aforementioned heels. Which of course meant that it was just their luck when a random person bumped into them hard enough to make them stumble while passing by some tables. Which turned into a less than graceful fall as their arms started pinwheeling. 

The woman let out a grunt of surprise as they stumbled onto her lap.

“I’m so sorry,” Jaskier said once they realized they were seated on a stranger’s lap. They tried to wobble to their feet but their legs felt too long and unwieldy all of a sudden, they must have been a bit drunker than they thought. 

But perhaps their luck wasn’t all bad, ending up sideways in the lap of a very gorgeous woman wearing a lovely purple suit, sans jacket. Fancy that. They were mentally crossing their fingers that she wasn’t a lesbian. As they were themself very much not a woman. 

The woman laughed. “It’s quite alright. It’s not everyday someone as gorgeous as you is in my lap.” Her arm gripped their bicep a bit more tightly so they wouldn’t fall and Jaskier could only imagine feeling her arms wrapped around them. They got goosebumps thinking about her fingers trailing down their skin. The lust was strong between them, Jaskier would call it love, but while they were a hopeless romantic, it was a bit too soon for that. 

“But perhaps we should get acquainted since we are already quite close,” she quipped and the reference to their proximity was not lost on Jaskier as they could feel the muscle of her thighs under their own, the warmth of her hands. 

“I’m Yennefer,” she said, “And you are?” 

“Jaskier. And um, they/them pronouns, please,” they added hesitantly. They knew of all places a queer bar was somewhere they would find acceptance, but they had of course still come across quite a few assholes in the past. People who said they understood, but then never respected their identity. 

“Oh, and she/her,” Yennefer said pointing to herself. 

“Well, it is lovely to meet you Yennefer. Would you like to dance with me?” Jaskier asked her. 

“Are you sure you won’t trip over yourself again?” 

Jaskier squawked indignantly. “That was not my fault, someone bumped into me. And besides if I do, you’ll be there to catch me won’t you?” they asked, giving Yennefer the most seductive look they could manage. 

Yennefer laughed, and wow Jaskier thought they could get used to that sound. “I must admit that was smooth,” she replied. 

“I am always smooth,” Jaskier said. 

“Well I have only known you for five minutes at most and the evidence proves otherwise.” 

“And what evidence is that?” Jaskier asked, crossing their arms and raising an eyebrow at Yennefer. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes, but there was a smirk gracing her face. “Well the tripping and ending up in my lap.” 

“Oh, right, that,” Jaskier laughed. “So, a dance?” 

“It’d be my pleasure.”

\--------------------

They end up dancing together and Jaskier could not stop looking into her hazel eyes that somehow looked purple. They loved that they were only a few inches taller than her (while they were both wearing heels). It was nice not to feel like a giant, which often made them feel a tad too masculine. 

Jaskier felt like they were going to melt, when Yennefer suggested they put their arms around her neck, while she put her hands at their waist. And sure their dancing wasn’t really any sort of actual dance with steps, but they loved that Yennefer took the role of leading. 

Jaskier loved even more when Yennefer’s hands strayed from their waist, with permission of course, because she was respectful. Her hand was warm against their bare back as she caressed their shoulder blade and played with the chain that hung from the back of their dress. 

She was so much fun to dance with and they kept making each other laugh. There was such a bite to her wit and Jaskier adored it. They could just imagine talking to her about anything and everything. She was also snarky and sweet and breathtakingly gorgeous. Jaskier knew they were falling for her even more. 

They kept leaning closer to each other as they danced their bodies pressed tightly together. Feeling a bit more flirty, Jaskier brought their leg up to bracket Yennefer’s hip, leaning into her body even more. They then took her hand that was still wrapped around their lower back and guided it to their bare thigh where their dress had been rucked up. They were so glad they had worn a dress with a slit up the side. 

Yennefer gripped Jaskier’s thigh and they leaned their forehead against hers and closed their eyes, basking in her attention. It felt so nice to be held in such a sensual way and Jaskier didn’t want it to end. They also wanted this to be more than just dancing in a club and more than just a one-night stand. They wanted Yennefer for her. With that in mind, they decided that taking a step back, figuratively and literally, would be a good idea. 

Jaskier leaned back so that there was again some space between them. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jaskier asked, continuing on before Yennefer could assume anything, “There’s this place that makes really great milkshakes nearby. Oh and maybe a burger, I could go for a burger. So what do you say?” 

A soft smile, softer than any smile Yennefer had pointed in their direction that night, graced Yennefer’s face. “A milkshake sounds perfect.” 

She then briefly rubbed her hand up and down their thigh, before guiding their leg off her hip and down. 

Jaskier giggled and squeezed their arms around her shoulders before letting them drop and twining their hands together so they could lead the way off the dance floor.

\--------------------

Jaskier felt cherished when Yennefer offered her suit jacket to them as they were getting ready to leave since they didn’t bring a jacket, forgetting it would get chillier. She assured them she would be fine as she was wearing more layers and had much less skin showing. Jaskier could swear that she winked as she said that, but they couldn’t be sure. 

Jaskier linked their arm through Yennefer’s while she led the way out of the club. Once outside, Jaskier breathed in the brisk night air before gently tugging Yennefer in the direction of the diner. 

They reached the diner in a flurry of laughter. Jaskier had been recounting a story from their college days when they went to a gay bar with some friends for the first time and saw a drag show which was how they discovered their love of wearing dresses. Yennefer had responded with her own anecdotes. And really Jaskier didn’t know why they were both laughing so hard, but they hadn’t laughed so hard in a while and it was just so nice.

They got a booth in the diner as well as a few second glances by various patrons, but Jaskier was used to that so they just shrugged it off, not wanting to let anything ruin their night. 

Once seated, milkshakes were ordered, as well as Jaskier’s burger, and more stories and laughs were shared while they waited for their food. 

“This one time Geralt and I tried to play a prank on his dad, and well it was hilarious, but I guess you had to be there. Oh, and speaking of Geralt there was this one time when Roach, his horse, flat out refused to let him ride her. It was the first time he let me come with him to the stable and Roach was not having it. And honestly it was hilarious how annoyed he was. We realized later that she was upset because Geralt forgot her morning treats.” 

“Who is Geralt exactly? You only started mentioning him after we’ve been talking for a while.” 

“My bad, I tend to do that. I assume people already know what I’m talking about even when I haven’t given context.” Jaskier said. 

“It’s fine,” Yennefer replied as she brushed her fingers against Jaskier’s hand that was fiddling with a napkin. 

Jaskier looked up to meet her eyes again, their expression going from hesitant to exceptionally happy. “Geralt is my best friend. I think we are platonic soulmates, but don’t tell him I said that. He’s pretty grumpy most of the time and I don’t think he believes in soulmates and all that.”

* * *

* * *

Jaskier and Yennefer made plans to hang out again, well a date really, but Jaskier was nervous because they really liked Yennefer and didn’t want to ruin anything. A quick fling wasn’t what they wanted. They wanted a relationship, they wanted to romance and be romanced. 

But Jaskier wasn’t expecting to randomly run into Yennefer before their date. At the farmers market of all places. They felt woefully unprepared to be graced by her presence when they weren’t expecting it. She was just ethereal and Jaskier still didn’t understand what she saw in them. Gods, they needed to make their brain just shut up. 

Jaskier was standing by a booth selling handmade soaps when Yennefer caught their eye, her lips quirking up as she made her way over to them. 

“Yennefer, fancy meeting you here,” Jaskier said, a hint of nervousness coloring their voice. 

“Jaskier. What a pleasant surprise.” And it sounded like she was actually happy to see them, which baffled Jaskier, despite knowing they already had a date planned. But of course Jaskier had talked to their parents on the phone the day before. And wow they really hated conversations with their parents, because they made them feel guilty and doubtful about every little thing for days after. 

Which was why they were feeling twitchy and nervous seeing Yennefer so unexpectedly. Where was Geralt? Having another person with them would have eased their nerves a bit. But Geralt was probably off buying lettuce or something. Jaskier didn’t know, Geralt just always bought a lot of vegetables. Or maybe he was talking to Eskel at his booth where he sold his goat cheese. 

And now Jaskier was just staring at Yennefer unsure if only a few seconds or a couple of minutes had passed. But she just looked amused so it must not have been too long of an awkward silence. 

“Um, yes, quite a surprise,” Jaskier rambled. “You look lovely by the way. Purple is definitely your color.” They said as they fiddled with the straps of their tote bag. 

“Thank you, I am partial to it,” Yennefer said as she smoothed a hand down her lilac-colored sundress. It was delicate, but not overly feminine. Paired with her dark wide-brimmed sun hat and strappy wedge sandals, she looked like a witchy spring goddess. The sun glinting off of her orchid eyes really added to the magical vibe she gave off. 

Which gave Jaskier another reason for their brain to make them feel inadequate. Wearing their worn cut-off overalls with sloppily embroidered sunflowers, over a striped yellow t-shirt, and paired with a pair of old blue Converse. 

“So are you enjoying the market?” Jaskier asked. 

Yennefer smiled. “I was,” she drawled, “and then I ran into a certain flower and my day got even better.” 

Jaskier blushed in response, they didn’t know how to react to such a sweet statement. THe idea of Yennefer, a goddess of a woman, calling them “flower” was just too much for their heart to handle. They hadn’t even gone on their second date yet and they were smitten. 

Jaskier eventually responded, “You made my day too! I can’t wait for our date.” 

“That makes two of us,” Yennefer chuckled. 

Jaskier smiled. And next thing they knew they heard their name being called. Yennefer raised an eyebrow and Jaskier spun around to see Geralt waving at them from Eskel’s booth down the way. He was beckoning Jaskier to leave. 

“Oh, I’ve gotta go, Geralt’s my ride and there is a chance he’ll leave without me if I don’t catch up,” Jaskier joked. 

“The infamous Geralt.” 

“I promise to introduce you soon. So, I’ll see you in a few days?” Jaskier asked, again nervous as they wringed their hands together. 

“Of course,” Yennefer replied. She reached out to twine her fingers with Jaskier’s and squeezed their hand in reassurance. 

“Well see you soon then,” Jaskier said as they turned to walk away. 

“Jaskier?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re still holding my hand,” Yennefer laughed affectionately.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

Yennefer rolled her eyes. Before letting go of Jaskier’s hand she placed a kiss on the back of their knuckles. Jaskier, of course, blushed, it was quickly becoming a habit around Yennefer. 

She then let go of their hand and gently shoved them in the direction that Geralt had headed, “Go, I’ll see you soon.” 

“I’ll text you,” Jaskier said as they started walking backwards. They waved at Yennefer, and she waved back. Which was of course when they bumped into a table and almost tripped on their own feet. 

They saw Yennefer trying to hide her chuckles behind her hand before they turned around and ran after Geralt.

* * *

* * *

They decided on a picnic for another date. The weather was on their side and it turned out to be a lovely day. 

Once Yennefer reached the shade of the tree Jaskier was sitting under waiting for her, they got to their feet and wrapped their arms around her in an enthusiastic hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Yennefer gave a soft moan and as she hugged them back despite having her hands full: tote bag in one hand, bouquet of flowers in the other. “Lovely to see you too,” she purred into Jaskier’s ear. 

Jaskier nuzzled her neck for a quick moment before pulling back. “You smell delicious,” they stated. “And your hair looks stunning in the sunlight,” they added as they held onto Yennefer’s shoulders to look at her. 

“Thank you,” Yennefer said. Jaskier was momentarily surprised to see the slight blush coloring her face. 

Jaskier then stepped away so Yennefer could set down her things and remove her denim jacket. Which is when Jaskier burst out laughing. 

“What is it?” Yennefer asked, a defensive edge to her voice. 

“Well one of us is going to have to change.” Jaskier joked. 

Yennefer gave them a slightly confused, slightly agitated look. 

“Darling, we are wearing the same outfit,” Jaskier said between giggles. 

Yennefer finally looked at what Jaskier was wearing and promptly burst into giggles of her own. Jaskier became distracted by her laughter, it was glorious and they wanted to drown in it. 

They both sat on the blanket that Jaskier had put down as they continued laughing. Jaskier even saw Yennefer wipe the unshed tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. 

“Well I guess great minds think alike and all that.” Jaskier said. “At least we know it will be easy to shop for each other,” Jaskier added as they gestured to the matching outfits the two of them were wearing. 

They were both sporting the exact same jumpsuit/romper albeit in different colors: Jaskier's a golden yellow and Yennefer’s a deep plum. It was sleeveless with cropped pant legs and a sash belt. 

“It is refreshing that we share the same taste in clothes,” Yennefer said, “But if this happens again, we will have to coordinate beforehand.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jaskier said.

\--------------------

To go with the food they packed, Jaskier brought a bottle of the wine that Yennefer had offhandedly mentioned was her favorite. And of course Jaskier wasn’t the only one to come bearing gifts. 

Yennefer had brought a small bouquet of flowers; daisies and buttercups and irises. Jaskier knew they had mentioned how much they loved flowers, but they didn’t realize Yennefer had paid attention enough to remember all of their favorites. Jaskier felt themself melting at the affectionate gesture. 

They ate their food telling each other about their lives, despite having texted throughout the week, passing the bottle of wine back and forth since Jaskier forgot to bring glasses. 

After they finished eating they cuddled up together on the blanket and just relished in each other’s presence. Eventually Jaskier sat up and pulled the bouquet of flowers towards themself. Yennefer laid with her head pillowed on their thigh as she watched them weave some of the flowers into an uneven flower crown. Yennefer ran her fingers up and down their leg in a gentle caress as they worked and Jaskier felt any anxious energy they had left leave their body with every caress of Yennefer’s fingers. 

“Tada,” Jaskier exclaimed once they completed the crown, placing it on their own head as Yennefer was still laying on them. She stretched and rolled onto her back so that her head was now in Jaskier’s lap. Jaskier looked down at her with a smile on their face. 

Yennefer tangled their fingers together, “You look beautiful.” 

Jaskier’s face softened even further, “So do you, my love,” Jaskier responded as they began running their fingers through Yennefer’s hair. Yennefer smiled back.

* * *

* * *

Yennefer was lounging on Jaskier’s bed in her underwear—a lacy lilac bralette and a pair of black boxer briefs, it was about the balance of sexy and comfortable—though she spent enough time at their apartment that it was really starting to feel like both of theirs. 

Jaskier was currently digging through their closet, bent at the waist with their denim shorts clad ass in the air. Yennefer, rolled her eyes, endlessly amused by her partner and their antics. They were looking for the shirt they wanted to wear and it seemed to Yennefer that search wasn’t proving successful.

Jaskier was trying to have a conversation with her, despite their voice being muffled by the veritable mountain of clothes in the closet. She only heard about every other word, but tried to follow the conversation regardless. Jaskier often spoke quickly when excited, which was often, so she was used to it by now.

They were going out tonight, to the same club where they met. They went there fairly often, but it was a bit more special this time as it was the anniversary of when they met. Yennefer didn’t care much for anniversaries and other monumental dates, but Jaskier did. They were endlessly romantic and Yennefer could indulge the romance and ceremony if it made them happy. 

It was a win-win situation anyway, Jaskier got to romance her a bit and celebrate an anniversary and she got another excuse to go out drinking and dancing with her partner. Yennefer also relished in all the looks they received when they went dancing, it made her feel powerful. They both looked good and people couldn’t help but look at them. 

“Aha!!” Jaskier exclaimed in triumph, as they turned towards the bed, a bundle of yellow fabric in their hands. “I knew it was in there somewhere, and you doubted me.” 

“Love, your closet eats clothing, I’m surprised anything ever finds its way out again,” Yennenfer drawled. 

Yennefer got up from the bed and hugged Jaskier from behind, nuzzling their warm skin before pressing a kiss between their shoulder blades. 

“Want me to do your makeup?” She asked. 

“Only if I get to do yours,” Jaskier said as they tipped their head back to lean it atop Yennefer’s head on their shoulder. 

Yennefer chuckled. “Of course. You are better at blending eyeshadow than I am.” 

“Do my ears deceive me? Did Yennefer Vengerberg actually admit that I am better at something than she is?” 

“With that attitude you’ll be lucky if I give you any praise again.” Yennefer trailed her nails across Jaskier’s still naked chest. 

“Oh ho, we both know you can’t resist my dazzling blue eyes, and that is a quote, you called them dazzling.” Jaskier turned around to flutter their eyelashes at Yennefer. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes. She found herself doing that a lot around Jaskier, but it was always coupled with a smile, because even the times they drove her crazy, she loved them. 

She grabbed her makeup bag off of the vanity with one hand and grabbed Jaskier’s hand in the other, leading them to the bed. They both sat down across from each in their half-dressed states as Yennefer took eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara out of the bag. 

Jaskier took the eyeshadow palette and applied a gradient of purple shadows to her eyelids. They leaned closer to apply eyeliner and Yennefer could feel their breath on her face, it made her shiver. 

“I love how purple your eyes look,” Jaskier said with awe in their voice, “it’s even more pronounced with all the purple you wear.” 

“Thank you,” Yennefer said a little breathlessly, she didn’t know how Jaskier constantly made her feel beautiful in a way that wasn’t even about appearance. 

“No need to thank me for complimenting how beautiful you are.” 

“Kiss me,” Yennefer pleaded. She meant to sound demanding, but her voice betrayed her. 

“Of course, darling.” And they kissed her. A gentle kiss on the lips. Jaskier huffed out a laugh, “Good thing I didn’t get to the lipstick yet.” 

“Is it? We both know how much you love ruining my makeup as much as you love applying it.” 

“You get me,” Jaskier said with a dreamy sigh. They then kissed Yennefer a little more enthusiastically before pulling back slightly so they could both catch their breath. 

Yennefer bit her lip. “We need to stop that or we’ll never leave.” 

“Well we can’t have that, as much as I would love to kiss you all over all night long, it’s our anniversary and dancing is a must.” 

With a peck to Yennefer’s check, Jaskier picked up a tube of purple lipstick—of course—and applied it to her lips. 

Once that was done, she decided she would be petty and placed a kiss on the side of Jaskier’s neck, leaving a faint purple outline of her lips on their skin. 

“Really, Yenn? And you say I’m the immature one,” Jaskier said, disgruntled. They went to wipe the lipstick off their neck, but Yennefer didn’t want that. She placed a hand on Jaskier’s still bare chest. “Leave it.” 

“Are you marking me now?” Jaskier asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” Yennefer purred. 

Jaskier moaned. “Please get on with applying my makeup. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back.” They placed their hands on Yennefer’s knees and tilted their face up so Yennefer could complete her task. 

“I thought you _wanted_ to go out?” Yennefer asked as she snatchd up her makeup bag to dig through it. 

“I _dooo_ ,” Jaskier groaned. “But you are a temptress and you have enthralled me.” They pouted their lips at her and she grabbed an eyeshadow brush with one hand and their chin with the other. 

“I am a bit of a witch aren’t I?” 

“The witchiest! And I love you for it. You’re witchy and I’m bitchy, we’re made for each other.” 

Yennefer snorted and tried not to laugh as she finished applying Jaskier’s makeup. 

Once they were both made-up they finished getting dressed—on opposite sides of the room so they couldn’t distract each other...as much.

Jaskier donned the short-sleeved yellow button-up that they were hunting for earlier. Yennefer realized it had bumblebees embroidered on it and it made her smile at just how utterly sweet Jaskier was. She watched them fiddle with their outfit adding finishing touches as she pulled on her trousers—high-waisted, black with a purple stripe down the outside of each leg. 

She sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her chunky wedge boots as Jaskier tied up their shirt to show some skin between their shirt and shorts. It was a good look. Especially since Jaskier had even more skin on display with most of their shirt unbuttoned. 

She pulled on her cropped, black leather jacket and waited for Jaskier to finish. Jaskier put on a few rings and slipped their feet into a pair of Dr. Martens, Yennefer knew that no heels meant they were very serious about dancing (and didn’t want to trip). 

Once their shoes were tied, Jaskier stood up straight and asked, “So whaddya think?” They gave a twirl and ended up facing the vanity, catching Yennefer’s eye in the mirror as she stood behind them. 

“Gorgeous,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Jaskier from behind. She stood slightly on her toes to hook her chin over Jaskier’s shoulder and they put their hand over hers where they were resting on their stomach. 

They basked in each other’s presence until Yennefer pinched Jaskier’s stomach. 

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“We need to go. You’ll be grumpy if you don’t get to go dancing.” 

Jaskier spun around and kissed Yennefer on the forehead, “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm [iboughtaplant](https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
